Essência da Liberdade
by Kimi-A
Summary: “Não nos podemos arrepender...porque nunca se arrepende de ser livre.” Sirius BlackLily Evans


_**Essência da Liberdade**_

Liberdade. Realmente, é estranho pensar uma definição exacta. Sempre pensei que liberdade era sinónimo de independência. Totalmente errado. Para mim, liberdade tinha-se tornado sinónimo de Lily Evans. Porque apenas ela foi capaz de me ensinar a ser livre. Ela, que me sorria esplendorosamente da fotografia que segurava cautelosamente entre mãos. Sem outras palavras para descrever, diria que ela foi a essência da minha liberdade...

**'Há quem diga que tudo está ligado entre si,  
Eu acredito nisso desde que te conheci,  
Como o céu e o mar quando se tocam no horizonte,  
Adoro esta rota que me leva ao teu encontro,  
Sem ponto de partida nem hora de chegada,  
Lês-me o pensamento sem dizeres uma palavra,  
Eu confio em ti porque sempre foi assim,  
Ensinaste-me a saber o que era melhor para mim,  
Às vezes penso como é que pode ser possível,  
Não seres real e ao mesmo tempo seres tão visível,  
És única, és tudo aquilo que me atrai,  
Adoro o teu feeling, adoro a tua vibe,  
Tipo aquele sintonia que não se explica,  
Mas é forte demais para deixar que ela se afaste da nossa vida,  
Tu és assim para mim, essência que arde,  
Tu és a minha liberdade.'**

_Naquele preciso momento tudo era perfeito. Ou melhor, quase perfeito. Se a ideia de que, dois dias depois, teria que voltar para aquele lugar ao qual chamavam casa não estivesse presente, aí sim, tudo estaria perfeito. No ambiente de baile de fim de ano, em que todos os alunos conviviam euforicamente, a música soava por todo o salão. Uma melodia simples, ao mesmo tempo que viciante, ecoava por todo o espaço. No entanto, o que eu realmente ouvia eram as gargalhadas. Sobrepunham-se a qualquer outro som...apenas por serem puramente verdadeiras! Nada de sorrisos forçados, nada de alegrias falsas planeadas. Aquilo era simplesmente a essência do momento...e apenas nós podíamos senti-la!_

_O Remus e o James riam-se a bandeiras despregadas da contínua fome do Peter. E eu juntava-me à brincadeira! Depois, o James contava as suas, já características, piadas secas e nós continuávamos a rir. Até que o Remus corava com um simples comentário mais atrevido e novamente gargalhadas escandalosas. Chegava a vez de uma das dezenas de raparigas, com quem eu tinha tido uma aventura, chegar ao pé de mim e eu simplesmente não me lembrar do nome dela. As gargalhadas retornavam, e era neste ambiente que eu me sentia feliz. Com alguma ajuda do famoso vinho bruxo, diga-se de passagem, mas nada que nos deixasse sem consciência do que dizíamos ou fazíamos._

_E lá vinha ela ao fundo. Ela que me tinha ensinado. 'Aproveita a intensidade do momento.' Palavras sábias, que não deixam de soar estranhas, vindas de alguém que se tem como extremo de responsabilidade. Ninguém chegou a ter conhecimento das nossas conversas, dos nossos olhares, da nossa cumplicidade. Algo que passava despercebido a qualquer um. Algo que não entendíamos, mas sem o qual não sabíamos ser [/ilivres.[i_

_-Vocês bem que se podiam controlar um bocado, não era? Essas gargalhadas ouvem-se pelo salão inteiro!_

_A ruivinha do Prongs tinha acabado de chegar à mesa onde estávamos sentados! E como ela estava linda! Que o James não me oiça a dizer isto!_

_-Mas o que é bom é para se ouvir, Lily! – Refutou ele, puxando-a mais para perto._

_-Sempre tão certinha a nossa monitora-chefe! Relaxa... – E estiquei-lhe um copo de vinho._

_-Eu não bebo! – Informou com o seu ar de intelectualidade, amuando ligeiramente._

_-Pois, o Remus também não, como podes ver! – Constatou sabiamente James, apontando para o amigo, que no preciso momento levava o copo de vinho à boca._

_Foi o suficiente para nos desmancharmos novamente em gargalhadas._

_-Shiiiu! – Vociferou ela, olhando em volta receosa. Devia estar cheia de vergonha de nós! E ainda assim não perdia a subtileza que lhe dava todo o charme – Está bem...eu bebo, mas só um copo, e só hoje!_

_Foi uma proeza e tanto conseguir pôr Lily Evans a beber um simples copo de vinho bruxo! E maior proeza foi ela não se ter deixado ficar por um simples copo._

_Já era fim de tarde...ou melhor, ainda era fim de tarde, e já havia mais de três garrafas de vinho bruxo vazias em cima da mesa circular._

_-E vai mais um copo! – Sugeriu o James, pegando na garrafa que ainda continha bebida._

_-Hey! – Contestou Lily – Falta o Remus! Sem ele não dá! Temos que esperar! – Reclamou num tom ligeiramente mais alto do que era habitual nela, já com um tom avermelhado nas faces._

_-Aff...está bem! – Conformou-se o Prongs – Então eu já volto! – E levantou-se, desaparecendo por entre a multidão._

_-Eu tenho fome! – Exclamou Peter, tentando visualizar, por entre a multidão, a mesa da comida._

_-Então vai comer! – Declarou ela entre risos e mais risos._

_Foi então que ficámos só nós os dois na mesa...e eu senti um estranho nó na garganta. – Hm...eu vou para o jardim...está muito abafado aqui... – Disse relutante, entre gestos, preparando-me para levantar._

_Mas ela foi mais rápida. Saiu a correr do salão, fazendo-me sinal para a seguir. Chegada aos campos, senta-se na relva, pousa o copo e a garrafa, e tira as sandálias pretas de salto raso. Volta a levantar-se pegando nos dois objectos, correndo pelos campos verdes. Inocente...foi a única palavra que me veio à mente._

_-Lily!! O que estás a fazer?!_

_Ela continuava a correr pelos campos do castelo, deixando o cabelo ruivo balançar ao sabor da brisa. Com a garrafa de vinho numa das mãos, e o copo vazio na outra, ela não era, de longe, a mesma Lily de sempre. A monitora responsável e racional tinha ficado algures no castelo. O que eu via agora era uma Lily sem pudor algum...aquilo era a felicidade pura, sem razão aparente._

_-Anda lá, Sirius! - Chamou ela, fazendo mais uma vez sinal para a seguir._

_Eu corri até ela, que agora, com o copo cheio de vinho, entre um gole e outro, punha-se a rodar, olhando para os céus, cantarolando uma música que eu desconhecia, ao que parecia infantil._

_-Lils! - Chamei eu enquanto amparava a queda dela. Provavelmente era das tonturas. Beber vinho a andar à roda é uma das coisas que se desaconselha vivamente a fazer._

_-Ai...estou cansada... – E, sem mais dizer, deixou-se cair na relva, puxando-me a mim também. - Toma!_

_Na mão dela estava o segundo copo de vinho, agora também cheio._

_-Vamos brindar! - Exclamou alguns segundos depois._

_-Brindar?!_

_-Pois...sabes, aquela coisa que se faz quando se bebe vinho ou algumas outras bebidas... - Explicou-me, como se eu fosse um retardado - Bater os copos assim. - Exemplificou, fazendo como que se ouvisse um leve tilintar. - Vá, à liberdade!_

_Mas antes que ela pudesse concluir o acto, eu interrompi-a - Porquê à liberdade? Porque não à vida que inclui tudo, até mesmo a liberdade?_

_-Então, à vida! - Exclamou com um brilho cintilante naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda._

_Bebeu todo o vinho sem tirar os olhos dos meus...e eu também não desviei o olhar._

_Acabando, estendi-lhe o meu copo. - Põe-me mais vinho, se faz favor! - Não sou de ter boas maneiras, mas com ela abre-se uma excepção._

_E então a atitude dela deixou-me especado a olhar - Queres mais vinho? - Perguntou divertida, pegando na garrafa e começando a correr - Então vais ter que me apanhar!_

_Eu permaneci estático a olhar para ela, que corria divertida enquanto me chamava – Então, Sirius? Pensei que querias mais vinho!_

_'Porque não?', pensei. Então, quase que inconscientemente, levantei-me e corri para a apanhar. E quando me dei conta...bem, estávamos numa posição suspeita. Ainda que ela não se tivesse dado conta, ou simplesmente não se importasse. Tínhamos rebolado pela relva, e a sorte era que a garrafa tinha a rolha, senão era uma vez o vinho. Até que parámos, e eu, deitado, notei que ela estava precisamente em cima de mim. E ria-se com gargalhadas cada vez mais altas. Então, desta vez também eu ri. - Já me podes pôr o vinho?_

_-Oh, com toda a certeza! - Disse muito cortês. Mas quando se tentou levantar, voltou a cair em cima de mim._

_-Parece-me que estás a gostar de estar em cima de mim! – Exclamei sarcástico, ao que ela tentou despejar a garrafa de vinho em cima de mim. Mas não conseguiu, pois eu segurei-lhe o pulso. – Então, Lils...depois ficamos sem diversão! – Declarei em tom de troça._

_Seria de esperar que ela começasse a reclamar, esbracejar, e tudo quanto é contestação. Mas não...ao invés disso, ela olhou para mim, e com um sorriso, deu-me um beijo na face, não desviando o olhar. Deixei-me perder naquela imensidão de cor esmeralda. Parecia que a podia conhecer totalmente. Dizem que os olhos são o espelho da alma. Sempre achei uma tolice. Afinal, o que é que se podia compreender através dos olhos?! Naquele momento tive a resposta. Tudo._

_Subitamente, ela levantou-se, e antes que me pudesse dar conta do que quer que fosse, já ela tinha proferido um feitiço. Com uma vassoura entre mãos, olhou para mim divertida, questionando – Estás à espera de quê para irmos voar?!_

_Fiquei a olhar para ela de sobrancelha erguida, não fazendo movimento algum. Ela, impaciente, batia o pé, continuando a olhar para mim._

_-Bom, Six, eu gostava que fosse ainda hoje, se não for muito incómodo, sabes? – Interrogou, carregada de sarcasmo. Afinal sempre aprendia algo comigo._

_-Tu tens a certeza, Lils?! Pensei que não gostasses de alturas... – Declarei, levemente surpreendido, enquanto me levantava para ir ter com ela._

_-Sim! E anda rápido antes que eu desista da ideia! – Despachou-se, montando a vassoura enquanto esperava por mim. Não tive remédio a não ser fazer o que ela me pedia. Só a alegria expressada por aquele sorriso magnífico era suficiente para me convencer a fazer qualquer coisa._

_Levantando voo, ela agarrou-se fortemente a mim. Fiz menção de falar, mas aquela foi uma das situações em que a célebre frase 'Palavras para quê?' se ajusta na perfeição. Qualquer coisa que eu dissesse seria inútil. Ela continuou agarrada a mim, e, quando já estávamos a uma altura considerável, apertou-me com mais força. Ainda pensei em perguntar se ela queria descer. Mas fui egoísta e atrevi-me a pensar apenas em mim. Porque eu estava nas nuvens. Não só de corpo, mas também de alma. Aquela espécie de abraço, que teimava em permanecer, despertou em mim algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Foi como se eu fosse responsável por ela. Protegê-la, não deixar que nada lhe acontecesse. Senti medo...medo por ela. Naquele momento, era como se a Lily estivesse dependente de mim, no bom sentido. Nunca me poderia ter enganado mais. Foi exactamente o contrário..._

_Conforme o tempo foi passando, ela foi-me largando aos poucos. Voávamos apenas, sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Havia um silêncio absurdo entre nós. Mas, ao contrário do que seria de esperar, o silêncio não era perturbador. Assemelhava-se a um laço. Algo que nos unia, sem precisar ser visível. Algo que precisava apenas ser sentido...e nós sentíamos..._

_Subitamente, ela segurou-me uma das mãos. Na minha mente, toda a lamechice habitual era ridícula. Dizer que um olhar era capaz de mover montanhas, ou que um simples toque nos fazia vibrar. Estúpido. Absolutamente fora de cogitação para mim. Até ao momento em que eu mesmo senti algo assim. Foi só então que compreendi. E até me dei ao luxo de pensar que connosco tinha sido mais forte. Porque não se tratava de amor, não se tratava de paixão. Apenas 'uma sintonia que não se explica, mas é forte demais para deixar que ela se afaste das nossas vidas'._

_Não sei quanto tempo ficámos de mão dada. Perdi totalmente a noção, porque ela transportava-me para um mundo em que apenas nós existíamos. Livres. Começou a cair uma chuva suave, e, com a ligeira brisa de encontro a nós, nada era mais perfeito. Não como cenário romântico. Resumia-se apenas a nós. Ela levava-me a um paraíso distinto. Um paraíso dela, em que apenas eu estava autorizado a entrar. E naquele momento eu passei a ver a chuva como uma aliada. Era a nossa essência. Porque fazia-nos despertar de um sonho, mas mostrava-nos que a nossa ligação era real...que permanecia sempre, por mais que não fosse visível._

_Numa voz doce ela sussurrou-me ao ouvido - Vamos descer das nuvens..._

_De relance, lembrei-me do James. Eu não o estava a trair, tinha perfeita consciência disso. Mas apenas o pensamento desta hipótese doeu muito mais do que mil facas espetadas em mim. Assenti com a cabeça, e começámos a descer. Mas estávamos a uma altura considerável, e a chuva começava a tornar-se forte demais. O vento intensificou, e nunca cheguei a perceber se insultei o que quer que fosse responsável por aquilo, ou se agradeci mentalmente. Porque no momento em que soprou uma rajada de vento mais violenta, ela agarrou-se a mim fortemente. E então...então eu pude sentir o seu perfume doce...como se fosse algo que me fizesse estar ligado a ela. Um pensamento ingénuo...porque o perfume dela foi apenas parte do meu vício..._

_Demorou algum tempo para me aperceber de onde estávamos. Finalmente começámos a descer, e quando já estávamos a pouca distância do chão, a chuva começou a abrandar. Foi então que ela, devido aos efeitos do vinho, se pôs, literalmente, a dançar em cima da vassoura. O cabo estava escorregadio por causa da chuva. Então, ela desequilibrou-se, eu tentei segurá-la, mas acabámos por cair os dois na grama molhada._

_E então não resisti. Foram gargalhadas e mais gargalhadas...puras e inocentes. Já tinha escurecido, mas não havia estrelas no céu. Nessa noite, elas não me fizeram falta. Em todas as noites anteriores eu olhava para as estrelas e dizia para mim mesmo: ' Não existe nada mais belo '. E agora elas não estão aqui. Porque a mais bela das estrelas está comigo...e só comigo._

_-No que estás a pensar? - Perguntou ela, olhando seriamente para mim._

_-Nas estrelas..._

_Ela olhou para o céu. E num sinal incompreendido, sorriu. De forma suave. Era como se visse estrelas num céu totalmente coberto. Parecia comunicar com elas através daquele sorriso puro, daquele sorriso suave...que deixava transparecer toda a sua inocência, pureza, amor, paixão. Simplesmente deixava-a transparecer, exactamente como ela era._

_Ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito, e continuou a olhar para o céu negro. Tentei decifrar a expressão dela, mas era impossível. Não por ela, mas por mim. Porque de cada vez que me tentava concentrar, perdia-me no olhar profundo que ela dedicava ao céu. E, sinceramente, nunca cheguei a perceber se o mesmo transmitia tudo, ou não transmitia nada. Opostos absurdos? Talvez. Mas eu nunca disse, nem nunca direi, que até mesmo ela se opunha a si mesma. Indescritível, é a palavra que se adequa. Mas acredito que a sua complexidade era o que a tornava tão perfeita._

_-Lils... – Chamei instintivamente, sem realmente me aperceber que tinha dito algo. Provavelmente sabia porque razão a tinha chamado...ou talvez apenas o meu subconsciente. Porque assim que ela se virou e me encarou com uma serenidade única, eu dei-me conta. Era isso mesmo que eu queria. Que ela me demonstrasse que estava ali, assim como eu. Eu precisava senti-la ali comigo. Apenas para ter a certeza de que, ao contrário de todas as outras vezes, para além de visível, tudo aquilo era real, ela era real._

_Ficámos a olhar um para o outro, ao que me pareceu uma eternidade...eternidade essa que realmente me preencheu. Cinza e verde, juntos, numa sintonia indescritível. E então, eu avancei. Não sei se para o acto que mais feliz me fez até hoje, ou se, por outro lado, para o acto do qual mais amargamente me arrependo. Ou talvez até, acredito eu, um misto dos dois, em que a plenitude que me preencheu fez com que se tivesse tornado no momento em que fui mais feliz. Fui livre...mas isso, supostamente, implicou traição. Digo supostamente, porque ela não pensou assim. E foi o seu pensamento que me fez avançar mais e mais, até nos envolvermos num acto de pura loucura._

_Toquei-lhe no rosto pálido, sem desviar o olhar por um único segundo. Aproximei-me lentamente, e deixei-me ficar a uns meros milímetros de chegar até ela. A única coisa que sentia, era a sua respiração quente, perfeitamente compassada, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Algo que já tínhamos feito, e faríamos quantas vezes quiséssemos. Mas a verdade é que, naquele momento, limitei-me a deixar ser preenchido pelas nossas respirações, que já se misturavam, à medida que eu avançava cada vez mais. E finalmente o toque dos lábios, o encaixe perfeito. Uma sensação de leveza...tinha deixado de sentir o chão, éramos apenas eu e ela. E foi ali que voltei a cair em mim com toda a brutalidade. Ela era a Lily...a ruiva do Prongs...daquele que era mais que um amigo, mais que um irmão. Afastei-me lentamente, e baixei o olhar, sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Fiquei assim algum tempo, e não ouvia um único ruído, à excepção da brisa que passava. Cheguei a pensar que ela se tinha ido embora. Escusado será dizer que estava redondamente enganado. Lily Evans não se vai embora sem mais nem menos...e eu dei-me conta disso ao ouvir a sua voz, passados mais uns largos minutos..._

_-Não estamos a trair ninguém... – Murmurou ela numa voz doce, segurando-me a mão, e apertando-a, como que a querer obrigar-me a olhar para ela._

_-Como não? – Questionei num fio de voz sem me atrever a levantar o olhar. – O James...? – Mas ela não me deixou acabar a frase. Interrompeu-me, e, num tom neutro, declarou aquilo que eu sabia ser a mais pura das verdades, e que, por incrível que pareça, não me magoou._

_-Eu amo o James...tu sabes disso, ele sabe disso, toda a gente o sabe. Eu amo-o como nunca amei ninguém e tenho a certeza que nunca amarei. – Ela fez uma pausa, e eu percebi que estava à espera que eu a encarasse, coisa que finalmente fiz. – Não é traição...pelo menos da minha parte. Porque eu não te amo, Six...tu sabes perfeitamente disso...sempre soubeste, e nunca te dei a entender o contrário. O que há entre nós é...especial. Único. Uma sintonia sem a qual já não conseguia viver. Agora depende de ti..._

_-Não é amor...pelo menos não dessa maneira... – Eu afirmei convicto. Porque a realidade era essa. Não era amor...era apenas a tal sintonia, à falta de outras palavras. – E tu também sabes disso. – Concluí, ao vê-la encarar-me com aqueles olhos brilhantes._

_-Então não é traição...porque não é um acto de amor, ou de paixão. É um acto de liberdade, que apenas nós entendemos, e mais ninguém precisa saber. Porque a essência da liberdade pertence-nos a nós, e somente a nós._

_'Não é um acto de amor, ou de paixão, é um acto de liberdade...'. Eram estas as palavras que ecoavam na minha mente, repetidas vezes. Ainda pensei em argumentar...em duvidar das palavras dela, acusá-la de não estar a dizer a verdade, por já termos bebido demais. Mas no fundo eu sabia que ela não podia estar a ser mais honesta comigo. Sabia que tudo o que ela dissera era verdade. Encarei-a, e desta vez não ostentava o sorriso ladino já tão característico. Curvei os lábios, desta vez num sorriso puro, totalmente sincero. E ela abraçou-me. Passou os braços pelo meu pescoço, e apertou de tal modo que eu percebi que era verdade quando ela disse que não conseguiria viver sem a nossa relação, um tanto ou quanto esquisita. Era verdade, e eu senti-me feliz por não ser apenas eu a sentir-me assim._

_Ela afastou a cara, apenas o suficiente de modo a ficar frente a frente comigo, e sussurrou já a escassos milímetros dos meus lábios – Não vamos fazer nada de mal. Não nos podemos arrepender...porque nunca se arrepende de ser livre. – E dizendo isto, os nossos lábios tocaram-se outra vez. Mas desta vez, o beijo aprofundou-se, onde as línguas se encontravam numa dança sensual. Urgência por mais e mais, por entre suspiros, e mãos que exploravam o corpo um do outro, beijos que desciam pelo pescoço, e voltavam a encontrar a boca do outro, sedenta por mais, deixámo-nos cair na grama, para dar início à nossa liberdade. E a partir daí, deixei de sentir toda e qualquer coisa que pudesse existir, para além de nós dois._

**'Perto de ti,  
Eu sinto-me assim,  
Longe de tudo,  
Mais perto de mim,  
És a essência,  
Que me faz cantar,  
Mas agora (mas agora, eu quero é escutar)'**

Senti-me leve...tal como naquele dia. Só de relembrar o momento, e encarar a face pálida que me sorria da fotografia. Aquele olhar brilhante, cheio de vida, que encontrava o meu, agora triste, remoído pela saudade. Empobrecido por não ser livre. Por estar aprisionado à vida, sem ela. Continuei a encarar a face lívida da fotografia velha que eu tinha entre mãos, e senti-me recuar no tempo, para aquele amanhecer que me iria marcar para sempre. Lembrava-me de cada sensação, cada pensamento, cada gesto, cada respiração...

_Senti uma luz fraca perturbar o meu sono tranquilo. Penetrava pelas minhas pálpebras ainda fechadas, e corrompia a escuridão total. Aos poucos, fui abrindo os olhos, sem antes piscar inúmeras vezes, até me habituar à luminosidade. Não era muita, mas ainda assim feria os olhos, se encarada de repente._

_Quando finalmente consegui abri-los por completo, dei por mim deitado na grama dos campos de Hogwarts, mesmo por baixo de um céu tingido de uma mistura entre rosas e laranjas que marcava o amanhecer de um novo dia. Um novo dia que, de certa forma, eu chegava a ter medo de encarar. Virei-me para o lado direito, e observei-a. Com os olhos fechados, dormia tranquilamente, com o peito a subir e a descer ao ritmo da respiração compassada. Ao ver a sua pele arrepiada, vesti-lhe o fino vestido, com todo o cuidado para não a acordar. Fiquei a olhar para o seu rosto de traços delineados, por um tempo indeterminado. Gravei aquela imagem na mente, e seria capaz de recordá-la em qualquer circunstância._

_Respirei fundo, e levantei-me apenas o suficiente de modo a apoiar o cotovelo no chão, e poder acariciar os seus cabelos ruivos e macios com a outra mão. Ela não acordou, não se mexeu, não deu o mínimo sinal de saber que eu estava ali. Continuava submersa num sono que não parecia querer ser interrompido._

_Deixei-a estar como estava, e sentei-me na grama enquanto olhava para um ponto inexistente, perdido em pensamentos acerca do que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Deixei-me levar e, ao fechar os olhos, revivi tudo. Revivi a forma como me tinha sentido livre...algo que jamais acontecera._

_Deixei-me ficar de olhos fechados, a saborear a leve brisa que passava, enquanto ouvia apenas a respiração dela a cortar o silêncio daquele amanhecer, ao mesmo tempo que aquele cheiro inebriante, tão característico da Floresta Negra, passava por mim._

_Foi então que o choque se apoderou de mim. E pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu senti o que era ter realmente medo. Pavor, para ser mais preciso. Senti um nó na garganta, e os olhos a marejarem, mesmo eu fazendo de tudo para isso não acontecer. E se ela não se lembrasse do que tinha acontecido?! Afinal ela tinha bebido bastante...mais do que eu até. E a verdade é que ela não estava habituada. Mas depois senti-me gelar. Havia uma hipótese muito pior...a de arrependimento. Só a simples palavra na minha mente já doía mais do que um Cruciatus poderosíssimo. Era algo inimaginável para mim...e, ainda assim, não deixava de ser uma forte hipótese. O nó na garganta tornava-se cada vez mais forte, à medida que eu imaginava a situação. Imaginar o que ela me poderia dizer...o que a expressão dela me daria a entender. Tive medo. Muito medo. Medo de ouvir cinco simples palavras da boca dela, que me fariam pior que a morte. 'Não devíamos ter feito isto...'. Eu não podia...não conseguia. O medo foi demasiado...tanto, que tomei a atitude que agora vejo como a mais cobarde da minha vida._

_Levando as costas das mãos à minha cara, limpei bruscamente as lágrimas que me manchavam o rosto. Vesti-me sem grandes pressas e comecei a caminhar em direcção às portas do castelo. Parei abruptamente e, levantando a cabeça enquanto mais lágrimas faziam o seu caminho dos meus olhos até se perderem nos meus lábios, voltei para trás. Parei ao pé dela, baixei-me e dei-lhe um beijo leve na face, para logo de seguida murmurar: ' Desculpa, Lils'. Não sei porque lhe pedi desculpa, não percebi até hoje. Talvez tenha sido o medo pelo seu arrependimento que me tenha feito pedir desculpas em antecipação. Mas ainda assim, não deixou de ser uma atitude puramente cobarde, eu ter rumado em direcção ao castelo logo a seguir, como que uma forma de me refugiar do meu próprio medo..._

Nunca imaginei que pudesse estar tão enganado. Afinal eu era um Black...e os Black não se enganam por natureza. Mas eu enganei-me. E duas vezes. Enganei-me ao pensar que aquela tinha sido a melhor atitude, o que, pelo contrário, se revelou pura ingenuidade. Uma ingenuidade que eu nunca pensei possuir. E enganei-me uma segunda vez ao pensar que ela não se lembrava de nada. Desta vez não foi ingenuidade...desta vez foi culpa de Lily Evans. Porque ela fez-me acreditar que assim o era. Até ao célebre dia do seu casamento com o James. O dia em que provei o doce sabor da pura verdade...

**'A partir do momento em que te ouvi, te senti,  
Vi que tinha a ver contigo, tudo o que sempre pedi,  
Compreensão, amor, atitude e respeito,  
Tudo disto me falaste com aquele teu jeito,  
De harmonia, melodia que me faz voar,  
A minha escrita sobre ti, de tudo o que sinto a passar,  
À minha volta, dentro de mim, o meu sentimento,  
Só a ti revela aquilo que guardo cá dentro,  
No fundo, eu só penso em ti,  
Não há um dia na vida que tu não estejas em mim,  
Bons momentos que passamos, e tarde nos deitamos,  
É com o teu som, que nós desabafamos.'**

_Ouvia atentamente o som de água a cair. Lá fora, a cidade de Londres era coberta por uma chuva miudinha. Pequenas gotas embatiam contra os vidros da janela fechada e marcavam lá o seu caminho, até desaparecerem no parapeito. Aproximei-me lentamente da janela do quarto que os Potter, tão simpaticamente, me haviam dispensado desde a minha fuga de casa, e deixei que o meu olhar se perdesse naquela chuva pouco intensa, ao passo que a minha mente vagueava por lembranças distantes. Lembranças essas que eu, ingenuamente, pensei que pudesse esquecer – a noite da minha liberdade. Aquela simples chuva, que tão curiosamente se assemelhava à daquela noite, relembrou-me sensações que eu pensei que já não pudesse ter...o que ela me fez sentir naquela noite distante._

_Suspirei, e, a passos rápidos, dirigi-me à casa de banho. Naquele momento jamais me teria passado pela cabeça que a chuva poderia ser um sinal. Um sinal de que eu voltaria a ver livre mais uma vez. Apenas mais uma..._

_Era estranho pensar que, sendo um Black que sempre ansiou por liberdade, mesmo renegando o meu sangue, por ironia do destino, acabei por me aprisionar de uma maneira ou de outra._

_Abri a torneira de água quente, e tirei as poucas peças de roupa que me cobriam. Tinha chegado o dia. James Potter e Lily Evans iam-se casar naquele dia de chuva, em que o céu em tons de cinza claro cobria os jardins ornamentados._

_Entrei na banheira, e ao pôr-me debaixo do chuveiro, senti a minha pele a rasgar. A água a ferver caía sobre mim em gotas fortes que actuavam como facas e faziam arder cada centímetro do meu corpo. Deixei-me ficar quieto, enquanto mais gotas daquela água caiam sobre mim, e faziam a dor aumentar perante aquele ardor quase que insuportável. E digo quase porque eu a suportava. Não mexi um músculo. Apesar de a fervura da água em contacto com a minha pele actuar de forma tão dolorosa, eu submetia-me sempre àquilo. Sentia que me limpava. Não exteriormente, mas sim interiormente. Penetrava de tal forma na minha alma, que fazia com que sofrimento, problemas, tristeza, fossem levados com ela – a água. Eu sabia que era pura ilusão. Mas nestes momentos de solidão eu atrevia-me a viver iludido. Ainda que fosse apenas por meros minutos._

_Subitamente senti um gosto salgado preencher-me os lábios, ao mesmo tempo que os fazia arder com as gotas que me continuavam a cortar. E então, dei-me conta que lágrimas frias brotavam dos meus olhos, para logo de seguida correrem livres, confundidas com as gotas de água. Não percebi o porquê daquilo. A razão daquelas lágrimas. Mas, por alguma razão que eu desconhecia, preferi não me dar ao luxo de as questionar. Simplesmente deixei-me ficar ali, sem pensar em nada, apenas a sentir a dor cortante a assolar o meu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o gosto salgado cada vez mais intenso._

_Depois de ter perdido a noção do tempo e já quase não sentir o meu corpo de tanto ardor, literalmente, fechei a torneira, saí da banheira, e enrolei uma toalha branca à cintura. Abri a porta de madeira que dava para o quarto, e avancei enquanto as últimas gotas de água corriam pelo meu peito._

_Ao erguer o olhar, fiquei totalmente paralisado. Estático. Ela estava virada para a janela, a encarar a chuva que continuava a cair lá fora. Bela. Como uma musa. As mãos graciosamente apoiadas nos vidros, enquanto uma autêntica cascata cor-de-fogo lhe caía subtilmente pelas costas. Tentei falar, proferir uma única palavra que fosse, mas nem um mísero suspiro saiu dos meus lábios. Ao que parecia, a voz tinha-me abandonado de forma drástica. Pela sua reacção, ela não parecia ter dado conta de que eu estava ali. Continuou a olhar pela janela, sem fazer o mínimo movimento, e o único som que cortava o silêncio abismal do cómodo era a sua respiração, como sempre, calma e compassada._

_Não me lembro de quanto tempo fiquei ali parado no meio do quarto, de olhar fixo nas costas dela. De facto, tenho a sensação de me ter desligado de tudo o que me rodeava. Até que ouvi a doce voz dela, quando se virou para mim._

_-Six... – Aquilo soou como melodia perfeita, a acordar-me do transe em que eu estava. Durante alguns segundos limitei-me a encarar as suas íris esmeralda, e fascinar-me pelo seu brilho ofuscante._

_-Que estás aqui a fazer? – Questionei numa voz serena, completamente contraditória do que eu realmente estava a sentir. A verdade é que sempre fui perito em esconder sentimentos. Algo que se revelou bastante útil._

_Ela baixou o olhar. Um gesto que realmente me deixou surpreso. Afinal ela era a implacável Lily Evans. Aquela que criava uma barreira de gelo à sua volta, que poucos conseguiam ultrapassar. Nunca dava a parte fraca, nunca se mostrava inferior. Ou assim o fingia. Porque vê-la ali à minha frente, ao que parecia, tão vulnerável, foi perturbador. Frágil. Era como ela se mostrava. Como eu nunca pensei que a pudesse ver._

_-Lily, eu... – Tentei dizer algo que a pudesse confortar do que quer que se estivesse a passar, ou até mesmo perguntar porque razão ela estava assim. Mas não pude. Porque ela foi mais rápida. Sem levantar o olhar, apenas murmurou – Preciso de falar contigo. – numa voz calma, tranquila, perfeitamente normal._

_Se não estivesse a olhar para ela, diria que ela era a mesma Lils de sempre. Mas eu sabia que algo estava mal, apenas pelo seu simples gesto de baixar a cabeça. Fiz menção de dizer algo, mas a voz não me saiu, por algum motivo alheio à minha mente. Aproximei-me dela, e sem certezas do que fazia, levei, reticente, a minha mão até à dela. Ao mais leve contacto, ela levantou a cabeça para me encarar, e nada de errado. Não havia uma única lágrima a manchar o seu rosto pálido, nem o mínimo sinal de que alguma coisa estava errada. Fechando os olhos, ela respirou fundo, para, de seguida, repetir as mesmas palavras, desta vez com um leve sorriso. – Preciso de falar contigo._

_Encarei-a sem realmente saber o que dizer. Alguma coisa me dava a sensação que deveria adiar aquela tal conversa o máximo que pudesse. Dizem que existe instinto feminino, não é? Pois então, acho que poderia considerá-lo instinto masculino. Que, por sinal, estava certo. Tentei pensar em algo rápido para me esquivar, mas era inevitável._

_-Ok, deixa-me vestir que já falamos. – Proferi já de costas, enquanto, a passos rápidos, tentava chegar à casa de banho o mais depressa possível._

_O que ela disse a seguir teve um efeito mais poderoso que qualquer Petrificus Totalus._

_-Já te vi com bem menos que uma toalha...isso não faz diferença nenhuma. E tu sabes tão bem quanto eu. – Disse ela de forma branda._

_Senti o chão a escapar-me. O coração batia de tal maneira que me admiro que ela não o tenha ouvido. Não fui capaz de proferir palavra, de me virar, de a encarar. O que estava ela a dizer? Não podia ser...ela não sabia._

_-Fui tão cobarde como tu. – A cada nova palavra dela, a respiração falhava-me, e batidas de coração cada vez mais fortes e descompassadas ameaçavam romper-me o peito. Queria falar. Contestar. Questionar. Alguma coisa que me fizesse ter a certeza que aquilo não estava prestes a começar. – Diz alguma coisa...! – Ela pediu já em tom de súplica._

_-Que queres que eu diga? – Admirei-me de conseguir produzir um único som. – Eu não sei do que estás a falar. – Resolvi ir, estupidamente, pelo caminho do fingimento. E digo estupidamente porque nunca fui capaz de lhe mentir. Foi ridículo pensar que desta vez iria consegui-lo._

_-Estou a falar de liberdade! – Mesmo perante esta afirmação que fez os céus caírem sobre mim, eu fui buscar uma réstia de coragem onde já não acreditava que ela pudesse existir, e, num movimento rápido virei-me, para só parar quando cinza e esmeralda se encontraram. Eu não queria que ela continuasse. Não quando eu ainda conseguia fingir que estava tudo bem. – Estou a falar da [inossa[/i liberdade! – A cada nova afirmação dita de forma tão convicta eu sentia-me isolar cada vez mais, e apenas tinha esperança que ela não percebesse isso._

_-Uh...Lils, tu estás nervosa com o casamento e... – Retorqui de forma rápida, numa tentativa tremendamente falhada de salvar a situação._

_-Chega, Six! Chega!! – Nunca a tinha visto perder o controlo daquela maneira. Agarrou-me nos ombros e forçou-me a encara-la como jamais havia feito. Os olhos dela faiscavam numa ânsia desesperada pela verdade nua e crua. – Tu sabes perfeitamente do que eu estou a falar!_

_Mais uma vez fui ingénuo. Resolvi ir, ridiculamente, pelo caminho do ataque. Queria inverter os papes. Ser eu a ganhar controlo da situação. Eu a dar as cartas do jogo._

_-Mas o que te leva a pensar que eu sei do que estás a falar? – Questionei, encarando-a directamente, de forma provocante. Algo de que me arrependi assim que ouvi a resposta, sem nunca deixar de encarar o seu olhar que continuava a brilhar intensamente._

_-O facto de eu saber por experiência própria que, independentemente das circunstâncias, nunca nos esquecemos de termos sido livres!_

_Aquela resposta acabou totalmente com tudo. Não havia hipótese de fuga. Baixei a guarda. Já não havia nada a que eu pudesse resistir. E mais uma vez o medo tomou conta de mim. Medo de uma simples mudança na nossa relação. Porque eu não conseguiria lidar com isso. Desviei o olhar do dela e ela percebeu. Já não havia fingimentos. Tínhamos chegado ao limite. Vi-a aproximar-se de mim e pegar-me na mão para entrelaçar os seus dedos aos meus. Respirei fundo e voltei a encará-la._

_-Porque não me disseste nada na altura? – Perguntei, enquanto uma lágrima solitária percorria o meu rosto._

_Ela levou a mão livre até à minha face, e impediu que a lágrima continuasse a rolar. – Pela mesma razão que tu. Medo._

_E eu não consegui dizer mais nada. Porque percebi exactamente o que ela sentia. Por ser simplesmente o mesmo que eu. Então ela abraçou-me. De uma forma especial. Um encaixe perfeito que, apesar de não ter durado mais do que meros segundos, nos fez sentir livres outra vez. Separámo-nos e ela sorriu. O mesmo sorriso suave que eu tinha visto apenas uma vez na vida. O tal sorriso suave que mostrava tudo ao mesmo tempo que nada. O tal que era só meu...e me fazia sentir especial._

_Ela largou a minha mão e dirigiu-me até à porta. Mas antes que a pudesse abrir, a voz saiu-me sem eu realmente me dar conta. – Espera! Porquê agora?_

_A voz dela soou calma e serena. Ela respondeu sem se virar para mim, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Aprende mais uma coisa comigo. Depois de se ser livre não se consegue viver aprisionado por muito tempo. E para sermos realmente livres, temos que ser verdadeiros. – E dito isto ela pôs a mão na maçaneta._

_-Não vás já! – Mais uma vez a voz saiu-me sem eu me dar realmente conta. Ela parou e desta vez deu meia volta para me encarar. – Tenho uma prenda de casamento para ti._

_Ela riu-se. – Isso tens que me dar a mim e ao James, e não é agora._

_-Deixa lá o James que para ele eu tenho outra coisa! – Ela olhou para mim com um olhar desconfiado, e eu apressei-me a retrucar. – Coisas nossas, nem tentes saber o que é! – Exclamei com uma gargalhada. – Para ti tenho outra coisa!_

_Aproximei-me dela e olhei-a nos olhos antes de levar as minhas mãos à sua cara e dar-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa. Ela permaneceu de olhos fechados durante mais algum tempo, como quem saboreava o momento._

_-Obrigada... – Murmurou, para logo de seguida, com o tal sorriso suave, abandonar o quarto, fechando a porta de madeira envernizada atrás de si._

**'Perto de ti,  
Eu sinto-me assim (eu sinto-me assim),  
Longe de tudo,  
Mais perto de mim, (bem mais perto de ti)  
És a essência,  
Que me faz cantar, (que me faz cantar)  
Mas agora, (mas agora, agora agora, eu quero é escutar)'**

Esta foi a segunda vez em que fui verdadeiramente livre. Segunda e última. Porque o ser mais horrível que poderia existir tirou-me o melhor amigo e a liberdade. Voltei a encarar a fotografia dela e mais lembranças se apoderaram de mim. Se fechasse os olhos seria capaz de reviver tudo. A noite em que me aprisionaram definitivamente. E desta havia não havia hipótese de me libertar.

_Aterrei com a minha mota num descampado escondido por uma fileira de árvores altíssimas. Com um grande casaco preto a proteger-me da chuva miudinha que caía, comecei a andar a passos apressados em direcção à vila de Godric's Hollow._

_Algo não estava bem. Eu sentia-o. E a chuva vinha apenas aumentar as minhas suspeitas. Aquela intensidade...chuva quente. Era a [/inossa[i chuva. Mais um sinal da natureza que acabou por chegar tarde demais. Continuei a andar e, estranhamente, parecia estar cada vez mais longe e não perto._

_À medida que eu andava cada vez mais rápido, o vento intensificava-se. Uma noite demasiado estranha. Cada vez mais forte, a cada nova rajada eram arrancadas folhas das poucas árvores que ali se encontravam. A cada nova folha que era arrancada, eu sentia que tinha menos tempo. Comecei a correr já não me importando com a chuva, conforme mais e mais folhas eram arrancadas com uma brutalidade incrível._

_Já conseguia ver a casa deles. Corria cada vez mais numa tentativa falhada de chegar a tempo. Um clarão verde ofuscou-me o olhar. Eu estava a perder forças. Um arrepio gélido percorreu todo o meu corpo, e eu senti que não conseguiria resistir muito mais. Lágrimas frias corriam livres pelo meu rosto. E mesmo assim, por algum milagre de Merlin, eu consegui continuar a correr._

_Estava a poucos passos do portão quando um grito arrepiante cortou o som do vento a assolar os ramos das árvores. E tão rápido como começou, acabou. Um grito curto. De desespero. Continuava a ecoar na minha mente. Eu sabia que era ela. E sabia que tinha chegado tarde. A chuva cessou assim que me deixei cair de joelhos em frente ao portão da casa dos Potter. Chorei, gritei até não ter voz. Senti o vento forte abrandar até desaparecer por completo. Perdi a noção de quanto tempo fiquei ali caído sem reacção._

_Até hoje não percebo como consegui, onde fui arranjar forças para me levantar e entrar naquela casa. A cada passo que avançava mais lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos. Caminhei pelo corredor escuro até chegar à sala. Vê-lo ali estendido foi doloroso. Pior que doloroso, sem explicação possível. Deixei de sentir o coração a bater. Deixei de sentir tudo. Apenas as lágrimas se faziam presentes. Não fui capaz de me aproximar. Fiquei simplesmente a olhar para o corpo do meu melhor amigo, James, sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas que parecia não acabarem. Segui sem rumo certo pelo corredor escuro e subi as escadas de madeira. Não tinha controlo sobre mim mesmo. Mexia-me sem saber para onde. E então parei. Baixei o olhar e ali estava o meu maior medo. Estendida no chão, sem vida. Senti-me vazio...totalmente vazio. Sem alma. Sem vida. O meu afilhado Harry, que, por alguma razão miraculosa, ainda estava vivo, chorava copiosamente. Mas eu não tinha forças sequer para pensar. Fiquei ali parado e, enquanto o choro do bebé me parecia cada vez mais distante, limitei-me a encarar o seu olhar. Sem vida. Sem o brilho que me fascinava._

**'Perto de ti,  
Eu sinto-me assim (eu sinto-me assim),  
Longe de tudo,  
Mais perto de mim, (bem mais perto de mim)  
És a essência,  
Que me faz cantar, (que me faz cantar)  
Mas agora, (mas agora, agora agora, agora agora, eu quero é escutar)'**

Acariciei o rosto dela na fotografia. Fotografia essa que ela tinha tirado no dia do baile. Era o tal sorriso suave só meu. Mas aquele brilho dos seus olhos agora não passava de uma ilusão. Porque ele já não existia. Tinha sido levado para sempre com ela...essência da minha liberdade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Primeira S/L que escrevi!!! Sinceramente, espero que gostem. Fic escrita para o I Challenge Sirius/Lily.

Fic dedicada à minha amiga Catarina que me ajudou incondicionalmente! Sugeriu-me a song, ajudou-me na construção das cenas, fez críticas construtivas e muito mais! Obrigada! )

E agora um agradecimento especial à Cíntia (ou CD) por me ter betado a fic! Thank you! Foste fantástica! \m/


End file.
